meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie Doom Ship The Movie Part 8
Flippy: *He's stuck with a lifesaver getting him stuck on the wall!* HELP! I am stuck, and this is my own, ship! I have been attacked by my evil self! Help! HELP! Anybody? HELP! I'm here! Narrator: *A Zombie enters Flippy's deck!* A Zombie came in the deck! Flippy: OH! NO! Help, me, guys! I don't wanna be turned into a zombie! WAAAAAAH! Disco Bear: I'M COMING, CAPTAIN BEAR! RAAAAAAAH! *Shoots The Zombies in the progress!* NO! There! Don't worry, i am here to help you, Captain Flippy! You will be ok, Flippy! Flippy: *As Petunia helps him to get free* Oh, thank you! You saved the life of me! Lumpy: *As Petunia made Flippy not stuck anymore, luckily!* Hey! Captain, where's Sneaky? Flippy: I have no idea where Sneaky is! But he should be SOMEWHERE in this ship, i hope he isn't bitten by a zombie! If 1 zombie should, the zombie wouldn't be able to bite him anyway, tho! Lumpy: Oh, no, man, Cuddles, listen at me! You and the others MUST be on your way right now! Trust me, i'll catch up! 0-0! 0_0! Right, now! I must find Sneaky as you guys are away, understand? *Lumpy runs to search for Sneaky!* Cuddles: Heh, Lumpy actually cares about another male! Narrator: *As we sees The Zombies destroying the ship, outside!* The Zombies, outside, was destroying the ship! They was ruining, totally, everything! *They make the first rope tied to the sea hummer to get ripped off, there's only ONE rope left!* And they was also ruining the first rope tied to the sea hummer, which is for now the heroes only escape, for, now, anyway! Daw! Disco Bear: Come on, guys! Follow me, here! *Everybody, runs, outside!* Flippy: This is exactly where we find the hummer! Disco Bear: *Everybody, stops, running!* Oh, no! *We see the zombies!* EVEN MORE ZOMBIES! This is awful! Cuddles: Oh, crap, they are surrounding my hummer, it's the only car i care about! Giggles: Huh? *Walks to Cuddles* That car is the only car you care about? But do you care about me? Cuddles: *Blushes, he looks at his other friends, love music is playing, but, suddenly, the disc is broken, then Cuddles KICKS Giggles, away!* Uh, NO! *Giggles falls into the water, really? She's in the water? Welp, why?* Giggles: WAAAAAAAAH! *Falls into the water!* Fliqpy: Oh, no! I don't want to become zombie food! I don't want to die! *Cries, wait, what?* Flaky: Daw, don't, cry, Dad! If you cry, i'll be crying, too! Hey, i got an idea, Dad! How about i'll go and kill those zombies for you, Dad? *She laughs nervously as she walks to the top of the stairs* Heh, look, guys! I will do: THE PORCUPINE ATTACK! *She walks down the stairs, The Zombies notices her!* TRY TO TAKE ME DOWN, NOW! AND, NOW! *Chuckles, and is prepared to kill The Zombies, as she suddenly have her back showned!* Now, try to eat me, now! *Flaky shoots her quills at The Zombies!* Can't kill me! I'm still alive! Try to eat me, now, Zombies! *Keeps shooting!* Come to the porcupine with the sharp quills! Narrator: Awesome, The Zombies was defeated by Flaky! *Two Zombies is falling out of the ship, they lands into the water!* They was drowning in the ocean! Flaky: *Screeches by victory!* YOUR ALL DEAD, NOW! *Shoots all!* I actually did it! :D! *Flaky did kill ALL of them!* I'M THE BRAVER PORCUPINE THAN EVER BEFORE! Disco Bear: Wow, I am 9 times like ya, but you is nine times like 9 bears, so, good, job, Porcupine! *Thumbs up!* I am impressed! Fliqpy: Yeah! *Pets Flaky's head, Flaky's head is petted by FLIQPY?* Yes, you're a strong and really brave, kid, Flaky! You, Flaky, is for sure my favorite clone, Flaky! Hah-Hah! Giggles: You know what? IF this is the same Flaky Clone from before, then how come she wasn't able to kill us in the space station? Flaky: Naw, where do ya get this info from, heh-heh? *Yes, laughed in a nervous way!* Petunia: Well, sigh, let's leave from this ship, guys! Narrator: *A giant tentacle is suddenly showing up right in front of them!* But, suddenly! A giant tentacle came out of the water, it's even worse then a zombie! And it was even HOLDING a zombie! Toothy: What in The Giant Burrito's Name is THAT!?!? Narrator: *The tentacle disappears under the water, then the face comes up, it's a Giant Squid!* It's a GIANT SQUID! *It even roars!* And it also had The Zombies in it's beak! *The Giant Squid is eating The Zombies!* Ow! Disco Bear: Oh, crap! AGAIN a giant monster? Cuddles: Like i said, we meet alot of giant monsters in our adventures, and we also even use alot of dirty jokes even sometimes! We mostly meets The Zombies, btw, tho! Disco Bear: Well! It looks like that i have to take care of this fight just like always! *Disco Bear is running to The Zombies.... The Giant Squid, wth did i say? *Facepalms!* Anyway, back to this!* I'll return, so, don't worry! HEY! You, big octopus or squid or whatever! You and your ugly tentacles! Look! NOTICE ME, YOU PUNK! *The Giant Squid looks at Disco Bear!* Oh, you know what? I was right, you ARE the ugliest monster i ever seen in all of those episodes, tho, btw! XD! (0_0! Just "0_0!" Because, that's rude!) *The Giant Squid ROARS of anger!* Disco Bear: Oh, Yeah? Well, "RAAAAAAAAWR!" To, yourself! Too! *Jumps on The Giant Squid and also starts to shoot The Giant Squid, welp, why? Why even? 0_0? See?* Eat me if ya dare! *DB laughs in a mocking way!* The Giant Squid: *Roars, again? Yes, again!* Flippy: *As Cuddles is standing on his hummer and Flippy is holding the rope!* How is it going, Cuddles? Cuddles: I would be down already if you just SHUT UP! *Petunia is watching one of the giant tentacles, moving around there!* Toothy: *He notices and runs to Petunia!* AH! PETUNIA! Please, stay away from that giant tentacle! It's dangerous, and, it could kill you! Petunia: Idk, why? I just think it looks perfect without any reason! Hm, ya know what, Toothy? I will come back later, ok? *Petunia leaves Toothy, there!* Toothy: Argh, like if any other tentacle was more stupid, enough? *Disco Bear is standing on the top of The Giant Squid's head! The Giant Squid is roaring and trying to eat Disco Bear!* Disco Bear: Oh-Hoh! Not able to fight, eh, monster? You will die, oh-hoh-hoh! Huh? *Suddenly, The Giant Squid is slapping away Disco Bear!* WOOOOOH! *Falls into the water, does bubbling sounds!* Narrator: The Giant Squid won the battle! And it was then heading towards the ship! Fliqpy: CUDDLES! WATCH! OUT! Cuddles: COME, ON! *Fliqpy grabs Cuddles back to the ship, RIGHT, in time before The Giant Squid managed to take the hummer!* Narrator: *The Giant Squid took and breaked the hummer!* The hummer was destroyed, thanks by The Giant Squid! Cuddles: NOOOOOO! ;(, NOT my hummer! I remember when i used to own it during Pizza Hut Memories! *Sobs!* Come, on! Narrator: *AS The Giant Squid is destroying the ship!* Then, The Giant Squid was destroying the ship! And then, it created a huge hole that will cause the ship to sink! *A hole is created!* *The Giant Squid is roaring, again!* *End of Part 8!* Category:Blog posts